<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Still Thinking About You by nightsofsilver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595572">I'm Still Thinking About You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsofsilver/pseuds/nightsofsilver'>nightsofsilver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Talk Wolf To Me Baby [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Courting Rituals, Festivals, Fluff, Getting Together, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Making Out, Omega Lee Seokmin | DK, Traditions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsofsilver/pseuds/nightsofsilver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon has his sights set on Seokmin, but first he has to prove to himself and everyone else that he deserves to love him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Talk Wolf To Me Baby [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Still Thinking About You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[Discontinued series, can stand alone as a oneshot]</p><p>playlist on <a href="https://music.apple.com/us/playlist/im-still/pl.u-76oNNKpCvkRZvyj">apple music</a></p><p> </p><p>  </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>As you know, the world started in the dark. There was nothing, and then suddenly there was something. A light, small but bright. The light grew and grew, and as it got bigger, it got lonelier. So it called out into the dark, and a voice answered. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The light wanted a companion and so another light was born. While the first light was warm and full of life, the second light was different, its light pale but comforting. The second light asked who the first light was, who they were. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I am Sun and you are Moon. You were made to my friend and my companion in the dark.” So Sun and Moon lived in the dark together. Moon never grew quite as big as Sun and was always following behind Sun, ever loyal. Sun loved Moon, but after many many eons, Sun grew bored and lonely again. So Sun asked for something new, calling out into the dark. The voice answered again, and the world was born. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sun loved the world, shone down brightly onto it as flowers bloomed and trees grew tall, everything basking in Sun’s glorious light. Sun circled the world, watching it change and grow, Moon not far behind as always. Moon loved Sun, and Sun loved Moon, but Sun also loved the world created for it, and so Moon too grew lonely. Moon looked out into the void, and asked for something of their own to watch over and to love, something that would bask in Moon’s light. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The voice answered, and the wolves were born. They were the hunters of the night, playing and mating and thriving in the light of Moon. Sun grew jealous of Moon’s wolves and tried to take them for itself, turning them into humans that lived in Sun’s light. The wolves could not be changed entirely, still their instincts roared inside of them, especially under the light of Moon.</em>
</p><p>The pup in Jihoon’s lap starts to grow restless, too young to sit still for long. In a flash of torn diapers and fur the baby shifts. The little one’s brother snatches him from Jihoon’s lap with an apologetic smile, scolding the pup quietly as he carries him away. Jihoon clears his throat loudly, the small crowd of kids seated in front of him returning their attention to the fireplace where Jihoon is sat. </p><p>Jihoon continues his story of the first wolves and the first great pack. He has only just started again when the doors of the small room swing open, loud conversation and bright lights bleeding in through the opening. The hall is dark again as the doors close behind the newcomer, Wonwoo’s familiar shape and scent apparent as he strides closer to the small group huddled around the fire. </p><p>“Sorry pups, storytime is over. I have to steal your storyteller away for the rest of the night.” </p><p>One of the other wolves watching the pups steps forward to take Jihoon’s place. A few of the older pups straighten up where they sit, they know this means that it is almost time for the feast. Wonwoo grins as Jihoon rises to his feet, excitement pulsing off of him as he throws an arm around Jihoon’s shoulders. </p><p>“Are you ready for tomorrow?” </p><p>Jihoon tries to keep an easy smile fixed on his face, but he can’t help the nervousness pooling in his stomach at the thought of what awaits him. </p><p>“As ready as I’ll ever be. I’ve known this was coming for awhile, but now that it’s staring me in the face I don’t know how to feel.” </p><p>“Try not to worry too much, you’re a fine hunter and I doubt anyone would try and challenge you.” </p><p>“Still, after this, it will all be… different.” </p><p>“Well yeah, but hopefully a good different. He seems like a nice guy at least.” </p><p>Jihoon nods in assent at the remark, that at least is one thing that he feels sure about, that Seokmin is kind and sweet and beautiful and the wolf Jihoon wants to mate. Their short conversation has brought them out of the side room and into the middle of the frenzy of activity that had taken over the pack’s meeting hall.</p><p>Lights are strung up along the ceiling and among the rafters, shining down on tables full of food, people dashing here and there setting up chairs and decorations. They skirt the edge of the room, moving towards a group of people clustered around the hall doors. Jihoon’s father Hyunseok breaks apart from the throng as they approached, unexpectedly pulling Jihoon forward into a hug. Hyunseok curls his arms around him for the smallest of moments before pulling back, his face unusually emotional. Jihoon must look as startled as he feels because Hyunseok flushes awkwardly before patting Jihoon’s shoulder firmly. </p><p>“I don’t know what’s got me so worked all of a sudden, I just can’t believe my boy is already all grown up and getting mated.” </p><p>Jihoon’s brain finally catches up with the rest of him and he softens at his dad’s words. </p><p>Wonwoo speaks up from beside them, “Well he’s not going to be mated today, don’t jinx it Mr. Lee.” </p><p>Hyunseok nods, chuckling a bit at Wonwoo’s quick remark. Glad to see his father a little more like his usual self Jihoon reaches out and lightly pokes Hyunseok. </p><p>“Yah! You weren’t even this emotional when I moved out.” </p><p>“Ah you’re right, you’re right. Just… don’t think too much about it, trust your instincts.” </p><p>Jihoon nods, pushing back his shoulders and standing tall. </p><p>“I’ll make you proud Dad.” </p><p>“You always do.” </p><p>Hyunseok pulls the two of them into the crowd right behind the pack leader standing up front, older wolves gruffly slapping Jihoon on the back or giving him firm handshakes. The doors to the hall are suddenly thrown open, a shrill voice announcing the much anticipated news of the day. </p><p>“They’re here! They’re here!” </p><p>Cheers rise up from inside of the hall and the group around Jihoon surges forward out into the cool autumn air. Villagers peer out of doors and windows as the group bustles by, young ones reaching out to hang yellow lanterns in greeting for their guests. At some point Soonyoung joins them, out of breath and clinging to Wonwoo’s side. </p><p>A dark mass scattered with tiny lights is already halfway across the large plain next to the village. The growing crowd following them pauses at the outskirts of the village, as is customary. The dark mass becomes clearer as it approaches the bright lights of the village. The newcomers stop only a few feet in front of the crowd and without pause, the leaders of the two packs step forward, hands meeting in a firm grasp. </p><p>Where Jihoon’s leader Heejeon is slim and lean, adorned in a fine leather coat, Kitae, the leader of the visiting pack, is rough and strong, black fur garments only accentuating his huge frame. They meet each other in the middle with identical grins stretching over their faces, Heejeon raising his voice as the crowd quiets down around them. </p><p>“Western Mountain Pack Leader Im Kitae! I welcome you to our humble village. Your pack is free to roam and feast with us for the night, I only ask that you all respect our home as you would your own.” </p><p>“I, Im Kitae, leader of the Western Mountain Pack accept your conditions, and your feast! Let us join together as one!” </p><p>A cheer rises up from the crowd, excited and unfamiliar faces streaming past Jihoon and down the village streets. </p><p>“I’m hungry!” </p><p>Soonyoung’s loud cry is muffled by the voices of the people streaming by, but standing shoved against the two of them Jihoon can hear him loud and clear. </p><p>Jihoon grimaces, “Me too, let’s head for the tables outside first, all the mates will be inside with their pups where it’s warm.” </p><p>Wonwoo leads the charge forward, his tall frame easily creating a space for Soonyoung and Jihoon to follow close behind. Glowing fires crackle and pop near tables laden with meats and vegetables, the whole community’s efforts laid out to be devoured. Jihoon grabs a bit of venison, crouching by a fire with Wonwoo. A brown-haired beta springs up next to them, cheeks pushed up into a smile, and rests a hand lightly on Wonwoo’s shoulder. </p><p>“Hello.” </p><p>Wonwoo, unsurprised by the sudden intrude, straightens up and holds out his hand. </p><p>“Hello Kihyun.” </p><p>Kihyun hesitates for a moment, gently grasping Wonwoo’s hand in return and moving it up and down. </p><p>His bright smile returns as soon as Wonwoo lets go. </p><p>“How have you been? Ah you’re Jihoon right? We’ve met at least once, maybe a couple of seasons ago?” </p><p>Jihoon stands up and nods, Kihyun is vaguely familiar, as many of the Western Mountain Pack wolves are at this point. Jihoon keeps his arms by his sides and steps a little closer to the warmth of the fire and Wonwoo and Kihyun talk. </p><p>“Looking for Soonyoung I’m guessing?” </p><p>“Yeah! I’d love to catch up a bit, where is he?” </p><p>Wonwoo looks from side to side, finally pointing off to the left where Soonyoung is standing amongst a few members of the other pack. </p><p>“It looks like he’s over there with Changkyun and Jooheon.” </p><p>“Perfect! Nice to see you guys, bye!”</p><p> Wonwoo chuckles as Kihyun races off to join his packmates, “Soonyoung never fails to make a new friend every meeting. He’ll be exhausted by midnight with all of his running around.” </p><p>Jihoon snorts, he imagines getting Soonyoung up the next morning will be a chore. At least Wonwoo is a morning person, and strong enough to carry his mate to Jihoon’s hunt in the morning, if that is what it takes. </p><p>More familiar and unfamiliar faces stop by to say hello as the night wears on. He can feel alphas of the Western Mountain Pack measuring him up behind their mate’s shoulders, no doubt friends of Seokmin and his family. Jihoon stares back at the critical eyes unflinchingly, or just ignores them altogether, he knows he is more than ready for his hunt. The slight nerves fluttering in his stomach never quite reach his face, that is, until he sees Seokmin.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>~~~~~</p>
</div><em>Two years ago</em><p>Giggling softly Seokmin pulls Jihoon back into the shadowed corner between two empty buildings. A faint murmur of conversation rises in the distance, the light of the fires throwing a warm light over Seokmin’s face as he presses another kiss to Jihoon’s lips. </p><p>Jihoon stumbles back until he hits a wall, resting his hands on Seokmin’s waist as the younger follows. Seokmin licks along his lips until Jihoom obligingly opens up, a breathless moan leaving him as Seokmin licks inside his mouth. When Jihoon pulls back to catch his breath, Seokmin cocks his head to the side curiously. </p><p>“You’re pretty cute for an alpha.” </p><p>“You’re pretty take charge for an omega.” </p><p>“Touché.” </p><p>Jihoon sneaks a hand under Seokmin’s coat, his hand grazing the bare skin of Seokmin’s stomach while he leans forward to nibble on Seokmin’s collarbone. </p><p>“No marks or my dad will be pissed.” </p><p>“Noted,” Jihoon murmurs, switching gears to mouth along Seokmin’s jawline and back to his lips again. He squirms as Seokmin threads a hand through his hair and lightly scratches up his side with the other. Jihoon bites his bottom lip in retaliation but Seokmin just chuckles into the kiss and pulls him even closer. Jihoon is sure clothes are going to start coming off at any second when a voice rings out, not far off from their hideout. </p><p>“Seokmin! Where’d you go you brat!” </p><p>Seokmin pulls back with a quiet curse, Jihoon nearly letting out a whine as Seokmin pushes himself away. He was already half-hard and he really wants Seokmin to do something about it. </p><p>“That’s Hyungwon, I better go. He won’t stop looking for me, especially if my dad sent him.” </p><p>Jihoon tries and fails to not look too disappointed at that. </p><p>“Sorry to leave you hanging. Jihoon, right?” Jihoon nods, standing up and straightening out his clothes. </p><p>“Maybe I’ll see you around next time Jihoon.” </p><p>Seokmin turns and creeps closer to the edge of the building, peering around the corner cautiously before taking off. Jihoon takes a deep breath, trying to calm his pounding heart and all the blood still rushing south. Jihoon sighs, he really needs another drink.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>~~~~~</p>
</div>Winter flies by quickly, and before Jihoon knows it he is back around the festival tables, loading up on food with Soonyoung and Wonwoo. It’s the spring festival this time around and there are many new pups tottering around on wobbly legs and running underfoot.<p>Soonyoung is telling a stupid joke probably for the thousandth time, but Wonwoo is staring at him with the most adoring look in his eyes. Jihoon rolls his eyes, he doesn’t know why Wonwoo can’t figure out that the feelings are mutual. He is just waiting for the day Wonwoo actually makes a move, but he knows the older boy is a bit of a coward when it comes to Soonyoung. </p><p>Soonyoung seems clueless to the beta’s heart eyes as he prattles on, grabbing them all drinks and leading the trio over to a free bench in the back of the hall. Soonyoung isn’t looking where he was going as he talks over his shoulder to Wonwoo and Jihoon, and he runs straight into the broad back of a Western Mountain Pack alpha. Soonyoung bounces backwards relatively unharmed and looks positively mortified as the alpha and turns around to face them.  </p><p>“Oh my gosh I totally wasn’t looking at where I was going! I’m so- oh? Jooheon! Hey!” </p><p>The alpha, Jooheon, had looked startled when he had turned around, but now his dimpled cheeks are curved up into a bright smile. Soonyoung shoves his drink into a miffed looking Wonwoo’s hands and practically jumps into Jooheon’s arms for a hug. </p><p>“Soonyoung! How has my favorite little Northwest Forest Pack wolf been?” </p><p>As the two catch up Wonwoo leans down next to Jihoon to whisper, “I’ve never heard of a Jooheon.” </p><p>Jihoon grins, he hasn’t either, but Wonwoo doesn’t know that.</p><p>“You haven’t? They are old friends, Soonyoung always starts talking about him to me right before a festival.” </p><p>Wonwoo scowls, stepping up next to Soonyoung as he and Jooheon chat away. Jihoon follows, and Jooheon’s small group of friends expand their circle to include them. Jihoon looks around, there were three more Western Mountain Pack members to his left, all shoveling down plates of food like it is a competition. </p><p>His gaze drifts right, to a pair of boys who are playfully pushing each other, the shorter grabbing the taller to wrestle him into a headlock. The taller one laughs loudly, and as he pushes himself out of the shorter’s grip and turns back to the rest of the group Jihoon freezes. It was the omega he had met last fall, Seokmin. </p><p>Jihoon feels his cheeks flush slightly as he looks down at his plate as if the meat there was the most interesting thing in the world. He doesn’t want to make things awkward, the omega probably wasn’t interested in talking to him again so he should just keep to himself until Soonyoung is done talking to Jooheon. Suddenly a large weight drops itself around his shoulders. </p><p>“Hi Jihoon! Wow I almost didn’t recognize you, what happened to your hair?” </p><p>Well, it seemed he was wrong about Seokmin. He turns to look up at the omega, smiling hesitantly. </p><p>“Oh my hair? My friend Sicheng did it.” </p><p>Seokmin stares wide-eyed at his orange colored locks. </p><p>“I’ve never seen hair this color though…” </p><p>“Yeah, he’s originally from the Riverside Plains Pack, they can do lots of crazy stuff with herbs.” </p><p>Seokmin breathes out a silent “Wow…” and turns to the alpha he had been wrestling with earlier. </p><p>“Changkyun look at this!” </p><p>At least half the circle turned towards the two of them, Changkyun letting out a vaguely interested noise and ruffling Seokmin’s hair fondly. A tall beta next to Jooheon continues looking over in Jihoon’s direction long after everyone else has resumed their conversations. His dark gaze rested heavily on the arm around Jihoon’s shoulders and the general lack of space between Seokmin and him. </p><p>Jihoon straightens up, moving his shoulders as he takes a bite of food, hoping Seokmin would move his arm before his packmate does it for him. Thankfully Seokmin’s arm does drop, the omega using both of his hands to explain how he had gone fishing the other day. </p><p>Jihoon bursts into laughter as Seokmin explains how he had forgotten his fishing line and attempted to catch fish in his wolf form, without much luck. He shook his head amusedly as his laughter died, looking down at his empty plate realizing he was still hungry. He turns away from Seokmin and knocks his shoulder against Wonwoo’s. </p><p>“I’m going to get some more food, do you want anything?” </p><p>Wonwoo holds out his cup, barely looking in their direction in favor of intently watching Soonyoung talk to Jooheon. </p><p>“Uh, can you get me another drink?” </p><p>Jihoon struggles to shift his plate and cup into one hand in order to grab Wonwoo’s cup, but before he can figure it out Seokmin reaches out to take the cup from Wonwoo. </p><p>“I’ll carry this for you.” </p><p>Jihoon sighs in relief, “Thanks.” </p><p>Several pairs of eyes follow them as they step away from the circle and head towards the food tables. </p><p>“Your packmates don’t seem to like you hanging out with a strange Northwest Forest Pack wolf.” </p><p>Seokmin waves his hand dismissively,  “Oh just ignore them, they are always a little too overprotective whenever I leave pack territory. It’s probably because you’re an alpha, I don’t hang around too many alphas besides them back home.” </p><p>“Why me then?” </p><p>Seokmin shrugged, filling up Wonwoo’s cup at the food table. </p><p>“You’re cute, and so far you haven’t been a possessive asshole.” </p><p>Jihoon smiled to himself, loading more meat and vegetables onto his plate. </p><p>“I’m kind of the opposite, I usually only go for alphas.” </p><p>“Really?” </p><p>“Yeah, it limits my choices a bit since alphas are looking for an omega or beta most of the time, but a lot are down for something more casual.” </p><p>“Have you ever taken a knot?” </p><p>Jihoon stumbles forward and nearly drops his plate full of food. </p><p>“By the moon you don’t just <em>ask</em> something like that.” </p><p>Seokmin laughs, looking not the least bit sorry. </p><p>“Have you though?” </p><p>Jihoon is sure his entire face had turned a bright red at this point. </p><p>“Uhrg fine, I have, once, and it was... kinda okay. Not looking for a repeat experience anytime soon though.” </p><p>“That’s kind of hot.” </p><p>“Shut up.” </p><p>They wandered back towards the group and continued talking for the rest of the night, eventually slipping away for hungry kisses and messy handjobs in a dark corner of the village. He is a little sad to see Seokmin go the next morning, the omega waving goodbye before racing off in a blur of dark red-brown fur.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>~~~~~</p>
</div><em>Present day</em><p>Seokmin hasn’t spotted him yet, surrounded by quite a few members of his own pack. The sight of him is like a shot of adrenaline right into JIhoon’s veins, waking him up and leaving him jittery with nervous energy. He bumps Wonwoo with his elbow, motioning towards Seokmin and then towards the hall. </p><p>He doesn’t want to bother Seokmin on what is most likely his last night with his pack, but just when he starts to turn away Seokmin suddenly looks over in his direction. He freezes, smiling awkwardly as Seokmin’s face lights up in a huge grin and he waves his hand in greeting. The group of people around Seokmin all turn to look at him as Jihoon hesitantly waves back. </p><p>Seokmin motions for him to come closer but he shakes his head. He can hear Wonwoo laughing at him under his breath as he does so but does his best to ignore it. Thus begins an intense back and forth of hand signals and half-mouthed sentences in which Jihoon insists that Seokmin stay with his pack, Seokmin excitedly comments on his new hair color, and then sends him a barrage of hearts before waving goodbye. </p><p>As soon as he turns away Jihoon’s head drops down into his hands, face red but a fond smile stretching its way across his face. </p><p>Wonwoo speaks up from beside him after a long moment, “You two are going to be disgustingly sappy for the entire first year.” </p><p>Jihoon glares at him, “Oh like <em>I</em> didn’t have to deal with you and Soonyoung practically in each other’s laps at every waking moment for months after your courtship.” </p><p>“That’s a bit of an exaggeration--” </p><p>“You literally got kicked out of two artisan’s meetings for indecent behavior.” </p><p>Wonwoo grumbles under his breath and rolls his eyes. He knows Jihoon is right so he switches topics, holding out the cup in his hand.</p><p>“Do you want anything more to drink?” </p><p>“No, I don’t want to wake up with a raging headache tomorrow right before a hunt.” </p><p>“Right, right. Let’s go find Soonyoung then.” </p><p>Jihoon shoots one last look over his shoulder at Seokmin before following after Wonwoo. He ends up turning in a lot earlier than usual, his stomach is churning and he knows a good night’s rest is important before such a long hunt. He wanders down the dimly lit path that leads to his cabin near the edge of the village, lost in his thought. </p><p>He opens the door and looks around. He had cleaned up his cabin as best he could yesterday and he wonders what Seokmin would think of it. Will he like it? The little kitchen and bathroom, the roaring fireplace and tiny garden out back. Could it ever feel like home? Jihoon shakes his head, scattering his racing thoughts. There is no point in worrying about it now, he just needs to get some rest in order to wake up bright and early tomorrow. He slides off his jacket and boots, crawling into bed and falling asleep almost as soon as his head hits the pillow.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>~~~~~</p>
</div>Rows of curious faces crowd together on the outskirts of the village, members of both packs standing shoulder to shoulder. Jihoon doesn’t really mind the audience, all he cares about is the person standing front and center.<p>Seokmin stands completely still as the sun rises above the low hills surrounding the village. The first rays of light stretch slowly over the ground behind Jihoon, creeping up onto his back, the warmth a welcome respite from the early autumn morning’s chill. He inhales deeply, it’s time. He walks slowly towards Seokmin, eyes lifting to meet the boy’s. </p><p>“I, Lee Jihoon of the Northwest Forest Pack, wish to announce my courtship of Lee Seokmin and to prove myself worthy through a successful hunt. If he and his pack accepts my offer Lee Seokmin will live in my home for the year and I will provide for him. If we decide to mate at the end of the year the packs will join together to bear witness to our union.” </p><p>Kitae steps out from the crowd, his voice ringing out in the cold air.  </p><p>“Lee Seokmin, do you find the terms of this arrangement acceptable?” </p><p>Seokmin smiles warmly, eyes locked with Jihoon’s. </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“I, Im Kitae, leader of the Western Mountain Pack and Lee Seokmin’s uncle accept your offer on Seokmin’s behalf. You have three days to provide a suitable offering.” </p><p>Heejeon strides forward to place one hand on Jihoon’s head. </p><p>“May the sun and the moon watch over you.” </p><p>He steps back and Jihoon turns, chucking off the thin tunic he had been wearing and shifting. He falls forward onto four paws and starts up a light jog, heading towards the deep woods behind the hills. </p><p>The crowd slowly files away the day has only just started and no one has any time to stand around. Soon only Seokmin remains, watching Jihoon’s retreating form. Jihoon pauses on the top of a low hill. Looking back, he thinks he can see Seokmin lift a hand and wave at him. </p><p>The small gesture fills Jihoon with a surge of confidence. Without a doubt, he can do this. He heads towards the tree where he has his gear stashed, shifting back into human form and quickly pulling on his clothes. He stuffs his feet into thick hiking boots, straps his knife to his chest, and shoulders his pack, eyes glinting with resolve as he heads out into the wilderness.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>~~~~~</p>
</div>The morning of the third day, the crowd is back again, as they had been for the past two mornings. It isn’t often, but sometimes a hunter is forced to crawl back into the village with their tail between their legs and no kill to offer.<p>Just as the sun begins to rise a shadowed form breaks over the edge of the hill, dragging a large mass behind it. As the figure grows nearer, the crowd bursts into confused whispers. It is Yoon Jeonghan, dragging a large mountain goat behind himself on a sled. Kitae and Heejeon study the kill with blank expressions as Jeonghan reaches the front of the crowd. </p><p>Jeonhgan inclines his head respectfully to the two pack leaders, walking past the crowd with his head held high as he heads for the community lockers. A dark brown wolf trots back out a moment later, taking a seat next to his kill. The crowd shifts restlessly and peers up at the wooded hills.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>~~~~~</p>
</div>Jihoon is tired. He had managed to down the stag he was tracking the night before, but he had gotten no sleep rushing back to his camp to store his gear and bring in the kill. He rounds the side of the hill with the village finally in sight. The sled carrying his kill hits the back of his legs as he stops to take in the sight of Jeonghan, sitting in front of the crowd with a kill of his own.<p>The edges of his vision turn red, the feeling of the wolf still close to his skin after days of hunting while shifted. He takes a deep breath and lets the feeling fade away, he will at least do this properly. He marches down the hill with firm strides, eyes focused on Jeonghan with unwavering intensity. </p><p>When he finally reaches the crowd he steps to the side to present the stag on his sled. The crowd’s hushed murmurs pick up for a moment, then immediately quiet. Jihoon turns on his heel and heads to the lockers, quickly stripping out of his clothes to shift and heading back out of the small building. Jeonghan doesn’t even spare him a glance, looking straight forward as Jihoon sits down next to his kill. </p><p>The sun crawls upwards a few inches, and Jihoon fights the urge to sneeze. His ears suddenly prick up, both he and Jeonghan turning their heads in unison towards the village. The crowd parts, Seokmin arriving as the sun rises fully above the hills. A Western Mountain Pack member walks next to him, melting back into the crowd as Seokmin arrives at Kitae’s side. </p><p>Seokmin is doing his best to control his expression, but his eyes are wide as he looks between the two wolves. Kitae lays a hand softly on Seokmin’s shoulder, whispering something to him quietly before raising his voice and gesturing at the two wolves. </p><p>“Lee Seokmin, two alphas now present you with their kill and an offer of courtship, you may decide between them who has won your favor with their efforts, or they may fight for your hand.” </p><p>Fights are rare, but Jihoon feels a trickle of apprehension anyway. Jeonghan’s family has a high standing among both packs, no matter his and Seokmin’s relationship before this that itself might be enough to make Kitae encourage Seokmin to reconsider. </p><p>Seokmin steps forward, standing in between the two of them. He doesn’t look at their kills, simply studies each wolf in turn with a critical gaze. Jeonghan tenses as he meets Seokmin’s eyes, leaning forward as if Seokmin is a magnet. They stare at each other for a long moment before Seokmin turns his eyes toward Jihoon. Time seems to stop, the whole world holding its breath.</p><p>“There is no need to fight, I accept the courtship of Lee Jihoon.” </p><p>The words ring through the air with supreme confidence, hitting Jihoon in the chest and sweeping away the swirling storm of thoughts and emotions raging inside of him. The crowd lets out a loud cheer. Jeonghan’s ears droop but he gives no other reaction; simply stands up and turns away, his mate Joshua falling into step beside him as he walks towards the lockers. </p><p>Jihoon is frozen where he sits, still processing everything that has happened. Seokmin approaches him, breaking away from the throng of people giving well-wishes and congratulations. Jihoon shakes his head, scattering his buzzing thoughts. As he stands up his head comes level with Seokmin’s chest and he huffs out a greeting. </p><p>Seokmin reaches out a hand, giving Jihoon plenty of time to pull away, before resting it in the thick fur on top of Jihoon’s head. He slowly pets Jihoon, seemingly fascinated with the softness of his fur. Jihoon lets out an amused rumble, stretching his neck forward and closing his eyes as Seokmin’s hand moves to scratch behind his ears. Jihoon lets out an involuntary whine as Seokmin’s hand stills. </p><p>“I guess I should go say goodbye to everyone that stayed. See you in a minute?” </p><p>Jihoon bobs his head quickly in answer. Seokmin backs away with a wave, turning around and heading towards the small group of Western Mountain Pack wolves that are huddled by the edge of the village. </p><p>Jihoon glances back at his sled, he assumes his stag will be left untouched he trots over to the lockers. He emerges a moment later, rolling back his stiff shoulders. A movement out of the corner of his eye is all the warning he got before he is barreled into a hug. </p><p>“Jihoon!!!!” </p><p>Soonyoung’s voice blasts into his ear, the boy speaking almost too fast for Jihoon to understand. </p><p>“Wow that was all so intense, I really thought you were going to have to <em>fight</em> Jeonghan!!! Your stag is so big! Where did you catch it? Did it take you three whole days to track down?” </p><p>Soonyoung pauses for a moment to catch his breath, grip suddenly tightening. </p><p>“You know I love you Jihoon but if you break this boy’s heart I will tear you limb from limb.” </p><p>Jihoon wriggles in the older alpha’s grip until he is finally let go, rubbing his hands up and down his arms and glaring at Soonyoung. </p><p>“That’s the opposite of what I’m aiming to do.” </p><p>Wonwoo appears at their sides, the beta laying a comforting hand on Jihoon’s shoulder. </p><p>“Babe please stop threatening Jihoon, he and Seokmin will be just fine.” </p><p>Soonyoung sighs, “I know, I know, but I have to fulfil my duties as Seokmin’s new best friend!” </p><p>Jihoon tilts his head in confusion. </p><p>“And when exactly did you and Seokmin get so close?” </p><p>“A lot can happen in three days Jihoon! He looked kind of lonely once most of the Western Mountain Pack left so we decided to hang out with him. Besides we’ve only met him once or twice and he has to be good if he’s going to mate our Jihoon.” </p><p>Jihoon feels his face heat up a little and he groans. </p><p>“Oh my moon we aren’t mating yet, we have a year to figure out if we actually like each other.” </p><p>‘I’m sure you will and this year will go by in the blink of an eye,” Wonwoo said, putting his hands on Soonyoung’s shoulders and steering him away. </p><p>“Now why don’t we leave Jihoon alone to deal with his kill.” </p><p>Soonyoung lets himself be dragged away, yelling over his shoulder, “You gotta let us come by and say hi tomorrow okay Jihoon?” </p><p>Jihoon nods and waves the two goodbye with a sigh, turning towards the village. </p><p>It is already pretty late in the morning, but he has the day off to rest so there is no need to worry about patrol. Only a few villagers still linger by the field as Jihoon returns to collect his stag. He smiles at the young pups gathered next to it, they peer at him with wide eyes as he grabs the sled’s rope and begins to drag the large animal away. The butcher shop isn’t far, Jihoon parking his sled around the side of a small building and knocking on the back door. It immediately opens, Seungwoo towering above him with a grin. </p><p>“Ah, I’ve been expecting to see you come around for a while now. What do you have for me today?” </p><p>“A stag.” Seungwoo peers around the corner and whistles. </p><p>“He’s a looker alright. How much do you want?” </p><p>“Just a couple of steaks, my fridge is full and I’m sure there is someone who needs it more than I do.” </p><p>Seungwoo salutes him with a grin, “On it boss.” </p><p>Jihoon fishes out a couple of coins from his pocket but Seungwoo shakes his head. </p><p>“No no no this one is on the house! A gift for the happy couple.” </p><p>“Oh… thank you. Are you sure?” </p><p>“Yes yes.” Seungwoo made a shooing motion, “Go on now, I’m sure he’s waiting on you.” </p><p>Jihoon thanks him again, returning to the field at the edge of the village where Seokmin and his packmates are standing. Kitae has his arms wrapped around Seokmin, but he pulls away as Jihoon approaches them. </p><p>“Take care of yourself pup.”</p><p>Seokmin gave him a watery smile, “ I will. Give everyone back home all my love.” </p><p>Kitae nods, stepping back as his packmates started to strip next to him. </p><p>“See you both in the spring.” </p><p>He gives Jihoon one last long look before pulling off his cloak and shifting, taking the lead as the group of wolves turn their backs on the village and trot away. </p><p>Jihoon turns towards Seokmin, words dying in his throat as he sees the tears dripping down Seokmin’s cheeks. Panic seizes him and he reaches out for Seokmin’s hand. </p><p>“H-hey, it’s okay. They’ll be back before you know it.” </p><p>“Yeah I know I know.” </p><p>Seokmin sniffles, wiping away the tears with the back of his hand. </p><p>“I’m fine, really. It’s just a lot to take in all at once.” </p><p>Jihoon squeezes his hand sympathetically, he doesn’t imagine it’s easy to leave your family and friends behind to move to a strange pack for possibly the rest of your life. Seokmin straightens up a little, taking a deep breath as he calms down. </p><p>“So now what?” </p><p>“Now we go home.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello. Welcome to, my BABY, my LOVE, the most self-indulgent thing I will ever write and I'm so so excited to share with you all:) Pouring all my constant Seokhoon feelings into one giant sexy fluffpile is how I spend my free time<br/>Don't expect updates any time soon... &lt;3<br/>Hope someone has as much fun reading this as I do writing it</p><p>Hmu on <a href="https://twitter.com/nightsofsilver">twt</a> and yell at me about Seokhoon</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>